


You’re my favourite thing to capture.

by Emilyelizabeth10



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyelizabeth10/pseuds/Emilyelizabeth10
Summary: Worlds collide in the most unusual ways. But it is who we find in these worlds that makes everything even more exciting. Paris, the city of love. The city of soulmates. The city of locked promises. The city of new hopes and dreams. The city which brings two worlds together.





	1. Chapter 1

There is something so calming about living right across from the ocean. The waves crashing against the rocks every morning, and the crackle of the fire wood in the evenings from the bonfires on the beach. The best part was the views, the sunsets in the evenings and the sunrises at dawn, and man, am I a sucker for a good sunset. I love the colours, even when I was younger there was something so fascinating about the mixture of reds, oranges and blues. I grew up in a little town on the cliffs overlooking the Pacific, it was beautiful and that too had a calming feel to it. My childhood was full of love, laughter and fun; though there were some hard times, I treasured every moment with my parents and two sisters. Growing up was difficult I struggled with my identity, pretty much like most kids these days, i was lost and was struggling to keep my head above water. But a breakthrough came when I turned 18, I was off to College. The best years of my life was spent a Stanford, I didn’t move too far away from my family but I was far enough to feel the independence I so desperately needed.

This was when everything changed for me; I met Kelley O’Hara who was unapologetically herself in every way, she was a light I didn’t know I needed, nothing ever went beyond friendship but she helped me discover so many parts of myself, and for that I’m forever thankful. So upon discovering that I was incredibly shy yet outgoing (this still confuses me), and that I hated being centre of attention but loved to be involved in highly publicised events. I also discovered that I was very very gay; this was the part of me I’d hidden away for so many years purely out of embarrassment and fear, but during my college years I embraced it. I came out to my parents in the July of 2008, they fully accepted me and kind of already had an inkling, well that’s what my mom said. I graduated college with a 1st class degree in Psychology and had many job offers come my way but I decided to travel. I went travelling around Europe and met some incredible people; I developed my passion In photography and began thinking about the possibilities outside of the ‘norm’ in terms of jobs.

Fast forward to now, I am 26 years old and currently the proud owner of my own photography company. I definitely took the unconventional route when it comes to my career; I learnt my trade in Spain and Sweden taking pictures of weddings, christenings and the odd occasional soccer game. I got my breakthrough when I was 23, I was photographing at a soccer game in Sweden, and one of my pictures was shared by a player from PSG. From then on, I sky rocketed to fame, I was no longer used for wedding s or Christenings but rather became the team photographer for the Barcelona Women’s team. Anyway, back to now. I successfully own my own photography company, but have recently landed a role in photographing the US Women’s National team and their journey through the Women’s World Cup. It’s a dream come true, I am an avid supporter of the women’s team, and I actually sponsor women’s team here in LA. So yeah, that’s me. Let’s kick this Journey off.

Love CP xo


	2. The First Time

I love new places. I love meeting new people. And I love being out of my comfort zone. But I must admit, I’m missing my office at this moment in time, the AC would do wonders for my skin right now. Yup, France is super-hot and I’m pretty sure the French have never heard of AC, because my hotel room is sweltering. But I can’t complain about it all, my hotel room has a Jacuzzi bathtub that I’m just dying to get inside, the USSF really hooked me up with some nice digs for this summer. Today’s kind of an odd day, I’m meeting the US Women’s team for the first time but I’ve not been briefed on what sort of photos they’re looking for. A bonus point is that I get to take photos of some badass women and just sort of let my creative juices roam free. The downfall is that they don’t know me, and introductions have never been my strongest suit, but we’ll roll with it as usual.

I make my way down to the grand hall in the hotel; this is where the magic will happen. I take my time setting up the room, making sure the lights were all in place and the white screen was perfectly positioned (I’m a perfectionist, sue me). Once I was happy with the state of the room, I signalled to my assistant to call in the first player. I was too busy fiddling with my new camera to notice that someone was stood on the ‘x’ in front of me, a tiny cough brought my concentration to the women who was currently standing in front of me. Her smile was the first thing that I noticed; it was so bright and warm that I couldn’t help but smile too. Then I focused on her eyes, they were brown but a soulful kind of brown, I could easily get lost in them. A cough broke through my thoughts again, shaking my head I focused on the woman in front of me, who was now sporting a smirk and her eyebrows were slightly raised.

“Hi sorry, I’m Christen Press the new team photographer” I said with a small smile, holding my hand out to the other person.

“Hi Christen, I’m Tobin Heath” the once voiceless person replied, and to be honest I preferred when I didn’t know what her voice sounded like because it is both sexy and comforting at the same time. I’m also pretty sure we’ve been holding each other’s hand for the longest time. Releasing my hold on her hand I stepped back to create some sort of space between us.

“So, we’re just going to take some pictures of you doing different poses if that’s cool?” I asked looking once again into those brown eyes..

“That’s totally cool with me, just let me know if I look like an idiot” Tobin replied with a little laugh.

“I doubt you could ever look like an idiot” I responded winking slightly at the woman in front of me.

“Is that right Chris?” Tobin asked. Chris, I like that. I mean I’ve been called that before but it sounds so good coming from her lips. Jesus Christ Press, get a grip. Taking a deep breath I nodded slowly biting my lip while looking up at her through my eye lashes.

“Let’s get started shall we?” I asked wanting now more than ever to remove the tension between us. Turning round to collect the lens for my camera I caught the eye of my assistant Sam, she had a smirk plastered on her face and mouthed “get it Pressy” to me. I could only roll my eyes in response. Standing back in front of the camera i noticed that Tobin had been watching me the whole time, the eyes drifted from the top to the bottom of my body without breaking out of their trance. It was making me flush.

“If you could just look at this camera” I said softly, breaking Tobin out of her trance. She snapped her head up towards where the camera was positioned and gave the most adorable smile that I just couldn’t help but to capture.

“Hey, I wasn’t ready” Tobin said with a big laugh, *snap* “Really, Chris? You’re getting my bad angles” Tobin added, a cute pout appeared on her face.

“You looked adorable, don’t worry” I said without thinking, instantly snapping my eyes up in shock to see the smile that had made its way again onto Tobin’s face.

“You think I’m adorable?” Tobin asked with a shy smile playing on her face, I could only nod in response wanting more than ever to get this shoot over and done with.

“You hear that…she thinks I’m adorable” Tobin said to Sam who was now standing off to the side aiming a small fan at Tobin to act as a mini AC.

Sam only laughed in response, her eyes fleeting between me and Tobin obviously picking up on the tension that was still lingering.

“Just stand still and smile” I said a small smile also finding its way onto my face. I’ve only just met this girl yet she’s having such an effect on me already.

It was about 10 minutes later when Tobin had obviously had enough of having her picture taken; and decided she should interrogate me instead.

“So Chris, do you have a boyfriend” Tobin asked between takes.

Sam and I both laughed in response. “I don’t do boys” I responded, never once moving the camera from my eyes.

“A girlfriend?” Tobin asked again.

“What are you getting at here?” I asked, removing the camera away from my face and staring intensely at the now squirming woman.

“Would you like to go on a date with me Christen….” Tobin paused.

“Press, Christen Press” I responded with a giggle which in turn elicited a small laugh from the lanky woman in front of me.

“Well Press, Christen Press would you like to go on a date with me?” Tobin asked again with a cocky smile.

“Sorry, I don’t go on dates with strangers” I responded with a smirk. There was no way in hell that I was going to succumb to her charms that easily.

“Well you can get to know me on a date” Tobin responded with a smirk of her own.

“I don’t date football players” I said with a small laugh.

“Oh is that right? I guess I don’t usually date photographers but first time for everything” Tobin responded.

“You’ll have to do a lot better than that for a date with me Tobin Heath” I said with finality.

“Prepare to be wooed Press, Christen Press” Tobin said with a smirk, moving from the ‘x’ and towards me.

“I don’t give up easily, especially when it comes to something I want” Tobin whispered softly into my ear, her hand running down the whole length of my arm.

“I’m a hard nut to crack Heath” I responded.

Tobin let out a little laugh, and nodded. Walking slowly towards the door, bearing in mind the girl had her back towards the door, so was effectively walking backwards.

“And I’ll be the one to crack you. See you at the team dinner Chris” Tobin responded with a wink before turning around to walking properly towards the door.

“Hey Tobin” I called out for her, watching as she spun round quickly and lifted her eyebrow in response.

“Save me a seat” I said with a small smirk.

Tobin laughed and puffed out a breath of air. “You got it, Chris” she added with a wink before exiting the room entirely.

As soon as she left the room, I let out a long puff of air myself and turned to face Sam, who was still sporting a smirk. Without giving her a chance to say anything, I raised my hand and said “Don’t”, eliciting a big laugh from the girl.

Tonight was going to be interesting.


End file.
